Wolf Strife: The son of Cloud and Lightning
by Wolf Strife
Summary: <html><head></head>This is the story of Wolf Strife. He's the son of Cloud and Lightning Strife. This is his story. Story 1 out of 7. This is my 1st story. I suck at summeries. Please Read and Review.</html>
1. Prologue

Wolf Strife: The Legacy of Cloud Strife and Lightning Farron

Final Fantasy's VII and XIII and their characters belong rightfully to Square Enix and Mountain Dew belongs to Pepsi. All I own is this story and the original Characters in it.

Prologue: Wolf's pov.

I stood there facing the silver haired female in the ruins of the city. Aliceberge City from the looks of it. I gripped my Buster sword tightly in my left hand as I ran my right through my gravity defying spiky blond hair. She stood there with the 7ft Masamune sword in her right hand, her green catlike eyes never leaving me. There was a flash and light and she had disappeared. I moved cautiously towards the spot she was a moment ago. I tightened my grip on the massive swords handle and swung around it around as I turned quickly enough to parry and block a strike from the same 7ft Masamune sword from before, except its wielder this time was a male version of the girl who was 6ft-7in tall and appeared to be older than the Girl, who appeared to be my age. The major detail that caught my eyes was that he and his sword were both covered in and smelled of fresh spit blood. He repelled himself a good distance from me with a smug smile and closed his eyes. I readied myself in my battle stance.

"You're just like your father, Wolf." He said as he fully opened his eyes and released the darkest, most sickening, terrifying, and deadliest aura I've ever felt. It was so Strong it paralyzed me till I couldn't speak or move. "The name is Sephiroth, and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to torture the son of Cloud Strife." My eyes widen in horror and I began Trembling in fear and terror. "I love torturing your father as much as I'll love torturing you or your loved ones." I stared as he moved quickly towards me as he prepared to cut me in half with his sword of his. Just before he the blade made contact with me, I blacked out to my scream of terror. Next thing that happens is that I wake up screaming in terror as I jolt upwards violently in a bed. It took a few minutes before I realized that I was in my bedroom, sweating and breathing heavily in my bed, with a worried and concerned girlfriend rubbing my back, sitting up and revealed to be wearing a black nightgown. She is Jenova II, but I call her Jenny for short.

"Wolf, are you alright?" she asks me in a worry tone. "You were moving around in your sleep violently and woke up screaming like you just had been murdered or saw something that scared you like you have just seen a ghost."

"It was a just a nightmare, babe." I replied "But it felt so real. I just hope I never run into him again."

"Who?"

"Sephiroth." I reply with a shudder as I lay back down and wrapped my arms tightly around her waist.


	2. Chapter 1: Secrets

All final fantasy characters belong to Square Enix and Mountain Dew belongs to Pepsi. I only own my original characters and this story. This Chapter is about when Wolf first met Lightning, Cloud, Vincent, and the rest of the L'cies. It also introduces the rest of Organization XIII since they are the only members of the ANGELS Corps around at the moment and who the "Supreme Angel". NOTE: this flashback takes place during the events in Final Fantasy XIII while on the Palamecia aircraft when the L'cie first meets Barthandalus. Cloud, Vincent, Genesis, and Squall are made L'cie while the rest of Avalanche are running from PSICOM and the Sanctum with Team Nora, Jihl Nabaat has a fight with Lightning since Jihl tries to kill Cloud in Palumpolum after capturing Vanille, Sahz, and Vincent and receiving the order to capture the others, Wolf has to fight one-on-one with the "Supreme Angel", Leader of Organization XIII herself. And there are no secrets in this chapter unless it's about Wolf's experiments, birth, and the son of Cloud Strife and Lightning Farron. Also I have Nabaat live because I have plans for her later. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The reason why I added Squall from F. is because I couldn't think of anyone else to put in and that I don't feel like using Tifa in this chapter and I don't feel like making a love triangle.

Chapter 1: Secrets.

I stood in the hanger bay of the Freedom Blade, Organization XIII's personal Aerial Bomber Aircraft and command ship. The Organization was ordered to act as guard as the Palamecia was used to transport the captured L'Cie. I had decided to go and rescue them since I knew of Barthandulas's plans to bring back the Maker. I also had a few questions about my own past that good for nothing Fal'cie of a primarch would know. The only one in the Organization who opposed of my plans was my boss, Melody Blades. The "Supreme Angel". The others just thought I was joking or either really insane or crazy cause there was a lot of flaws in my plan. Jenny approached me from behind.

"This is Suicide!" she said sarcastically. "Don't expect me to save your ass."

"You'll know when I'll need saving." I shot back. "Besides this is going to be a walk through the park." I laughed. I then punched the locking system that opens and closes the hanger doors, grabbed on to the nearest zip line wire that was moving towards the opening hanger doors leading into the open blue sky. I let go and let myself free fall head fist towards the PSICOM command ship. When I was about 25ft away from it, I forced myself to back flip and land on my feet slightly bent so I could absorb the impact easier. I noticed there were a lot of dead PSICOM elites corpses littered all on the platform across the roof. I guessed either the L'cie or a Pulsian beast did this. I followed the trail to the command bridge of the ship. I took a mental note of the hole in the glass window above the bridge. I took immediately noticed the group of 10 with old man sitting in a chair with a blond hair woman standing next to him looking at them. The female with the strawberry blond hair and the spiky blond haired male with the giant sword were standing back to back in defensive fighting positions, the woman had her gunblade raised. The male in the red Cloak and the strange three barreled gun pointed at some PSICOM grunts, had back against a black skinned man with two guns raised. The man in the long red trench coat, red hair, and wielding a Rapier with a red blade with his back against a man in a brown haired man wearing some kind of military uniform with a leather jacket, and wielding a giant gunblade. The next group was of a ravened haired woman wearing reveling clothes and using a lance, her back was to another blond man, who was bigger than most in the room, wearing a trench coat, but no under shirt, and no weapon in his hands. The last group was of two teens a boy with silver hair and a girl with orange-reddish hair back to back. The girl held a fishing rod type of weapon while the boy had a boomerang. Each pair was surrounded by a small group of PSICOM grunts. I noticed a squad of elites came in. I decided to take action. I jumped in the front of the group of elites. They all raised their weapons at me. I looked towards Nabaat when she spoke.

"General Wolf Strife, What is the meaning of this?" she asked in a commanding voice. This got the attention of everyone in the room as they turned to get a good look at me. Some of the elites lowered their weapons and whispered to each other about my so called "Legendary status".

"You think I'm going to sit around and watch as you guys slaughter innocent blood, well forget it." I said loud and clear. "This has gone on long enough and I'm going to put a stop to your plans. And I got some things to ask Dysley there because he is the only one who has got the answers I want."

"Well I never thought one of our greatest soldiers would turn against Cocoon like this." The blond lady said. "General Wolf Strife, You are hereby placed under arrest or face a rather painful death."

"I rather take the third option." I retorted with a dark grin. 'The poor fools. They have no idea who they're dealing with.' I thought to myself. I looked behind me; the elites now had their guns aimed at my head. "Go ahead and try." I said as I turned around. As squeezed the triggers. And the bullets came, but struck some of the grunts surrounding the teenagers as I disappeared. That provided a long enough distraction for the L'cie to start eliminating the grunts. The Elites ran out and formed a circle facing the entrance, the walls, near it, and the rest of the fight. I silently reappeared in the small center of the group. "Hi guys." I said "Don't mind if I drop in." I spun around as I used my personal Buster Sword to cut them in half through their stomachs. The elites dropped dead as their upper bodies fell a few feet away from the lower halves. After the fight. The L'cie had easily defeated the grunts without injuries or causalities. Nabaat jumped down from the upper platform and razed her sword at us. I noticed a brown haired female wearing black shirt and jeans covered in a variety of buckle straps, she wore a black skirt over the jeans. She had pale skin. She wields a giant sword that had multiple sword blades attached to it instead of one single blade. "Good to see you Melody. I raised my sword at her, Nabaat and Melody had their swords raised at me until Jihl Nabaat directed her sword at someone else. I looked to my right and saw the strawberry blond girl with the gunblade raised at Nabaat.

"Nabaat is mine." She said. I nodded.

"You think you can take me on all by myself? You more of a fool than I thought, Lightning." Jihl said with a chuckle.

"We'll see about that." The one now known as Lightning said. The two took off as They began to let their swords crash. I took a forward charge at Melody who Jumped upwards onto the roof. I followed in suit. Melody then charged at me and stopped half way slamming her sword on the roof. This sent about 10 of the smaller blades at me. I blocked each one and then did a forward flip sending a Fira slash at her. The smaller blades were attached to her larger one were connected by diamond wired cables, making them impossible to cut through, retracted back into their places on the giant sword. She then used the giant sword as a shield as the flames hit her and sent her flying backwards. She did a back flip, landed on her feet, and launched herself at me while I launched myself towards her at the same time. We met in midair and began midair combat. For about 15 minutes, we fought as our blades clash. We were equally matched. The next clash sent us flying backwards at the same time. I landed at the edge of the broken window leading into the Command Bridge. I noticed that Jihl had Lightning unarmed with her sword pointed at the defenseless woman's neck when I took a small, quick glance behind me. I looked back towards Melody.

"Sorry Wolf, but this ends now." She said as she took a jump and a diagonal swing at my head. I ducked, spun behind her, and kicked her in the back towards the PSICOM commander who was too busy preparing to kill Lightning. Melody had collided with the Jihl, pushing her away from Lightning and into a wall, knocking the Blond unconscious. I jumped down and tossed Lightning her gunblade.

"Thanks." She said.

"No Problem" I said as I faced Melody. "Get out of here. The ships going down and I got my own means of getting out of here. I came for some answers and I'm not leaving without them. Take her with you too." Melody nodded as she picked up Jihl, grabbed a zip lined wire upward into the Organization's ship. We all turned our attention to Dysley, who was now clapping his hands.

"Well done, well done." He applauded our efforts. "I suppose you're here to find out the truth about your past and here to stop my plans. What do You want to know?"

"Tell me everything." I demanded. "And I'll know if you left out any detail."

"Very well then." He said grinning an evil smile. "Well I suppose we can start with your birth." I silently waited for him to continue. "To start things off, You didn't have a regular birth. You were born through an experiment. Cloned from two samples of DNA. PSICOM scientists added smaller amounts of DNA to yours, but we only knew of the four whose DNAs were used in the experiment to mainly create you. Two of them was Melody Blades, the Supreme Angel, and the other was the former Angel of Darkness's DNA. But are you sure you want to know the two whose DNA were used mostly in your creation and birth?"

"Yes." I said impatiently. "What are the Damn names?"

"Well They are in this very room. I never thought you three would meet like this." He said as his expression became viler. "The two you were mainly created from are Cloud Strife and Clair "Lightning" Farron." My eyes went wide as I stared at the pink hair girl and the blond with the Buster Sword. "We got Lightning's DNA from a sample of her blood she had taken at the doctors. Cloud's DNA we had collected from his crystallized form while he was being transferred here from Pulse after the War of Transgression. We then used the Mako energy we founded on Pulse along with a unidentified sample of someone's DNA we couldn't tell who it was though and infused the samples with Clouds and Lightning's DNA in the start of your creation. We then infused the DNA's of Vincent Valentine, Zack Fair, Genesis Rhampardose, Snow Villers, Tifa Lockhart, Squall Leonhart, and Angel Hewley a little bit after to speed up the growing process. You stopped growing at age 17. That is the truth behind your past. The rest you already know."

I clenched the handle of my sword so tight that blood oozed from my hand.

"You Monster." I growled with my teeth clenched together. "HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME ABOUT MY PARENTS DEATH!" I then yelled as I launched myself towards the primarch, but couldn't follow with a strike due to being knocked back down and into the ground by a shield of some sort. But Before I hit the ground, I felt myself being caught in midair as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. Even though I was caught, both the person and I were sent flying backwards into a wall as a ruin spell made contact with my sword which I used as a shield to block the attack.

"Quit being stubborn." I heard the voice of Lightning say. "Even though we just met and found out I'm your mother since my DNA was mostly used to create you, You're still family and we have to stick together if we want to survive this. We got up and Lightning took her spot next to Cloud ready to fight as I took an offensive position next to Genesis, who was also ready to fight the Fal'cie.

"You think you're fighting a mere L'cie?" The man said as he clapped his hands as a mechanical owl flew over his head. There was a bright flash of light and a Fal'cie stood in his place. "Well I'm far superior to any Fal'cie or L'cie you'll ever face." It finished with the same voice as Dysley. "Behold the might of Barthandalus!" as it began attacking us with magic. I ran towards it before I jumped in the air and connected a 6ft Masamune sword and red and black shogun sword into the slots on my Personal Buster Sword, thus creating my ultima weapon/sword, The Trinity Buster Sword. I did a forward flip and performed a downward slash through one of the eyes on the Fal'cie's center face. It roared in pain. "You'll pay for that."

Lightning had summoned Odin as Cloud summoned Bahamut Zero. The Fal'cie took heavy damage, but was able to defeat the summons and most of the group after taking a lot of heavy damage.

"Everyone back away" I said as I jumped into the air. I raised the crystal attached to the handle of my sword straight into the air. When everyone was far enough back, I Began my summon. "Ultima Dragon, Arise." The sky turned black and a giant flash of light soared across the sky. In the place of the flash was a Giant crystallized Dragon with a two Giant Buster Swords for Arms. "Ultima, Finish it off." I said as I pointed the Trinity Buster's blade downward. The Giant Dragon raised its giant sword like arm and sent it crashing downward as it stabbed through the middle of the Fal'cie's back. There was no scream or explosion, but another flash of light. I jumped back into the ship's bridge as the light faded and the dragon returned back into its crystal. The Fal'cie stood there in the form of Dysley once again. He was smiling evilly.

"Farewell L'cie and Wolf." He said with an eerie voice as he faded away.


	3. Chapter 2: Wolf's Past and His Decision

In This chapter, Wolf has a discussion with the group, of L'cie. That is all. Since He is now a traitor to Cocoon, He is now a traveling along with the rebels. This Chapter takes place after they fight Barthandulis for the 2nd time, and before they head off to Eden, Cocoon's Capital. This is when Wolf decides whether or not he'll accept Lightning and Cloud's offer have a new Life with them after all of the fighting is over or disappear into the Darkness forever. Also Hope ends up learning one of Wolf's personal secrets about his scars too. Lightning will be somewhat out of character acting all motherly towards Wolf. She will still have her tough persona, but there will be times where she will show a softer side. Cloud acts the same way he does in both the video game and in Advent Children.

Chapter 2: Wolf's decision.

"I think it's about time that you tell us about who you are, don't you think?" Lightning asked me in a soft, caring voice. "Cloud and I have a right to know since we are your parents. Please Wolf, don't leave us in the dark. I know you're still uncertain about us, but it would be better to if you told us some things about yourself and your life." I looked at her with an emotionless gaze. I saw the concern and worry in her eyes. It was directly focused on me. I looked at the others who pretended not to be listening with interest. I sighed in defeat.

"Alright." I said with a small bit of emotion in my voice. "Anyone who wants to listen, well listen up because I'm not going to repeat this and only going to say it once." This got everyone's interest, including Vincent's. "My name Wolf Strife. I'm 19yrs old and I live in Eden. My favorite weapon(s) are large exotic swords…" I told them all about myself except for the parts I left out due to very bad memories. I told them about almost all the major events of my life to the weapons I own. I had told them about Organization XIII and my partner Jenova, I notice cloud tensed up at the name of my girlfriend, but decided it was a former ex or something that sprung old memories and ignored the thought. When I finished my life story, I took note that it was now almost night. I decided to take the 1st shift. Hope decided he would join me. I wonder what he want. As we reached the edge of the woods, out of earshot, except for Vincent for some reason I don't know why. Hope began his own interrogation.

"You left something important details out of your story. What are they?" He asked in a demanding way with a new found confidence. He took a step forward.

"You want to know why I left them out." I said emotionlessly low and dark voice. "Then follow me." He followed me into the woods but just far enough to see the entrance. I then striped my shirt and sword holster off and showed him most of the scars I've received in my life. I saw his gaze follow the long narrow scar starting from my right shoulder blade, running across my chest and stomach, and ending at my left forearm. "I got that trying to save a friend from death. I failed because I couldn't save him. Because I was weak, not strong enough. The Bastard who killed him is still out there." My voice began to swell up with pain, hurt, sadness, and regret, and I started to cry. I let the tears begin to fall as I continued. He gave me this scar, almost killing me that night and killed my best friend. Stabbing him about 50 times exactly all over my friends body, I counted because the pain kept me from passing out and I was too injured to keep fighting. I watched a friend die cause I got him involved in something he shouldn't have been involved in to begin with. It's my fault he's dead, and all the blame for his death rests on my shoulders. This is why I've been so distant towards Lightning and everyone else. I don't want to watch the same thing happen again." I was now sitting on a fallen log as I cried my eyes out. We waited for a half an hour for me to calm down.

"I'm sorry I asked. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." He said in an apologetic tone.

"It's fine, don't sweat it kid. There was I or anyone else could do." I said noticing our Shift was up. We headed back to camp as Vincent and Genesis took the 2nd shift. I went off to sharpen my sword. 15-25 minutes later, Lightning, my mother, I guess I should be calling her that from now, came to check up on me.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "Hope told me you were upset about something. You came back and grabbed your utility belt and left without saying anything."

"Not really." I replied my voice slightly shaky from earlier.

"You want to talk about it." She asked as she sat down beside me wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"Have you ever watch a friend die, but was unable to do anything about it as he is slowly murdered in front of you?" I asked.

"No." she answered truthfully "Why are you asking me this."

"Cause I have seen a friend murdered in front of my very own eyes." I striped off my shirt once again and showed her scar running down from my shoulder blade to my right forearm. "A person who I once called a friend had backstabbed me and a friend who I shouldn't have gotten involved into an investigation. The backstabber had surprised us. He gave me this scar, nearly killing me and murdered my friend by stabbing his body 50 times. The pain from this scar was so intense that it forced me to stay awake and watch the backstabber stab my friend 50 times all over the body. I knew ten it was my fault that my friend was murdered and that burden for me to carry alone. That's how I obtained the three swords that form the Trinity Buster Sword. I've made it a personal vow to keep his legacy alive by using his very weapons."

I felt her pull me into a tight, comforting hug. "Wolf, you need to forgive yourself. I bet your friend forgives you even through death and knows you have to move on and stop living in the past." She whispered into my ear. "Please try to make some new happier memories with me, cloud, and everyone else."

"You really think I can forgive myself and move on." I asked her

"Yeah, I actually do." She said.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes"

"Thank you for listening." I said honestly with a real honest smile on my face. "I'm considering on starting a new life with you and dad."

"You're welcome" she said. "And I'm glad for you considering our offer." We walked back to camp together.

End of Chapter 2.

PHEW… THREE CHAPTERS DONE. IM GOING TO BED. NIGHT EVERYBODY?


	4. Chapter 3: Passing of a Sword's Legacy

Final Fantasy and its characters belong to Square Enix. I only own this story and my original characters. Tifa and Wolf meet for the first time as well for the rest of the members of both groups. Tifa gets protective of Cloud around Lightning in a sibling type of way. As I said before, she is not going to love him, and there is no love triangle, and she only thinks of cloud as a brother. By the way, Wolf is going to have an encounter with Zack Fair's Ghost either in this chapter or the next one.

Chapter 3: Wolf vs. Zack

-Wolf's Pov.-

Our group of 10 made their way to Cocoon's Capital. They had come of across Teams Avalanche and NORA. Both Rebellion groups were forced to flee Cocoon due to being survivors of the Purge and force to find a hiding out on Pulse. Now since they were going to save a world, they were ready to fight back. The L'cie and I had some time to get to meet and talk to the members of Avalanche. Tifa Lockhart had the biggest reaction towards me and Lightning.

"WHAT?" Tifa screamed after hearing the news that I was the son of Cloud and Lightning.

"Tifa, Wolf is mine and Lightning's son." Cloud repeated. The raven Haired girl looked as if she was about to have a heart attack or a stroke or something. Everyone else had dazed, confused, surprised, and WTF expressions on her face.

"FIRST I FOUND OUT THAT I WAS CRYSTALIZED FOR A THOUSAND YEARS, GET CHASED BY A BUNCH OF SOLDIERS ON THAT ORBITAL PLANET THING UP THERE ALONG WITH A GROUP CALLED NORA, FORCED TO HIDE ON THIS UNINHABITAL PLANET, AND NOW LEARN THAT THE PERSON I TREAT LIKE MY OWN BROTHER HAS A KID WITH THIS PINK HAIRED SLUT OUT OF THE BLUE. NO HI'S OR HOW ARE YOU, JUST 'OH HEY TIFA, THIS IS WOLF STRIFE. HE IS MY SON, AND THIS IS HIS MOTHER, LIGHTNING. I HAVE BEEN WORRIED ABOUT YOU EVER SINCE THOSE PSICOM FREAKS SEPARATED US AND NOW HERE YOU ARE WITH A MINIATURE TEENAGE CLONE OF YOURSELF AND A FUCKING WIFE!" She yelled causing Cloud, me, Squall and Snow to back away and cringe in fear at the sight of an enraged and pissed of Tifa, who was being restrained back from Killing Lightning, Cloud, and Wolf by Vincent, Genesis, and Barret.

"I was cloned from their DNA, and a few others." I explained plainly. "But mostly their DNA was used in the experiment that created me. A few of the others are Vincent, Fang, Snow, You, Genesis, Angeal Hewley, and Zack Fair. There are a few others, but I don't know who two of them are."

"Wait?" Tifa regained a surprised look again. "You're cloned. From my DNA. But how is that possible?"

"They were able to take blood samples from your crystallized forms and blood samples from others through other methods too." Wolf answered plainly.

"Oh." Tifa said in realization. "But that still doesn't explain why you're holding hands with her, Cloud." She questioned the ex-SOLDIER while glaring at him and Lightning. The ones in question looked at her as Cloud gulped in fear while Lightning only glared back as she tightened her grip in Cloud's hand. Wolf took noticed and faintly smiled. He was glad his parents had feelings for each other.

"It's not polite to stare." Lightning stated sharply.

"You really don't understand him." Tifa shot back. "You barely know anything about him."

"I understand him better than you." Mom retorted as she let go of Clouds hand. Both women threw themselves at each other. They only fought for a few minutes before Genesis and I pulled them apart.

"Really?" I asked in the same tone of voice Lightning uses on Snow. "Is one guy really worth that much trouble? I mean is it that important to beat the shit out of each other over something so insignificant as this with our current situation right now?"I walked out onto the deck away from everyone else. As I walked away, I could hear Cid Highwind yelling.

"THERE AIN'T NO FIGHTING ON MY FUCKING SHIP LIKE A BUNCH OF FUCKING HOOLIGANS!" He yelled at the two women.

-Later that Night—

I was still out on the deck looking downward towards Pulse when I heard people walking out onto the ship's deck. I glanced over my shoulder but remained where I was and silent so not to be seen. It was Tifa and Mom.

"Alright, here is the deal. I don't interfere and with your relationship with Cloud as long as you don't hurt him in anyway." Tifa said with a serious tone looking Lightning dead in the eyes.

"Agreed." Mom said as she shook hands with Tifa Before the brunette went back inside but stopped in the doorway.

"Oh if you hurt him in anyway, I will make you regret your decision." Lightning only nodded as she walked towards the railing of the deck. I closed my eyes as I heard someone call out my name.

"Wolf, you awake?" I heard with my eyes still shut. "You have to wake up some time." I opened my eyes.

"Who are you and where am I?" I asked the man who wore the same outfit as Cloud, except with two shoulder pauldrones and long spiky raven hair. I noticed he was carrying the Buster Sword Cloud always uses on his back. I looked down at my left hand when I felt a sudden change of weight in its grasp. I was holding my Personal Buster Sword, the Fusion Sword Series 1 Version 2. It may be uncommon but it was one of my strongest weapons. I took in my surroundings. I was standing upon a platform with the Roman numeral XIII on it and it was surrounded by an endless dark void of blackness. I looked back towards the raven-haired man.

"As where you are, I don't know." He answered with a big toothy grin. "And as for me, you can call me Zack. Zack Fair, SOLDIER 1st class. But Zack will be fine."

"As in Zack Fair the puppy?" I asked sarcastically. "Why am I here and why do you have that sword. It belongs to my father."

"Simple really." Zack replied brushing off my smart-aleck remark. "I'm just here to give you a little test and as for this sword, I'm the one who passed it on to Cloud."

"Hmph." I said. "If you're testing me on my combat skills, then prepare to fight." Getting into a fighting stance. Zack then brought the Buster Sword in a downward motion one handed with little effort as I moved my Buster in an upward motion. The blades collided, but not with the result I was expecting. As soon as they met, my sword and arm were forced down into the cement platform as I was forced to kneel due to the Buster Sword being heavier than it was supposed to. I have handled the sword before. I sword wouldn't budge when I tried to pull on it. I looked up into Zack's eyes. He smiled and kicked me in the face. I was sent flying off into the black void, but it felt as if I had crashed into a cement wall. I still had my sword.

"Oh I forgot to mention that if I land three direct hits on you, you fail my test." Zack said with a toothy grin. "And that 1st hit still counts. And you only got to lay one direct hit on me" I took off charging towards him, I then jumped, did a front flip, and sent an overhead slash at him. He blocked it with the buster, holding it with one hand. He then pushed my sword downward to the side and kicked me in the stomach while still supporting me and my sword in midair. I was sent flying back into the black void. I had one attack I know he couldn't avoid. I formed a sphere of energy in my right hand. I pointed my sword downward towards the platform and brought the sphere over it. When the sphere and blade made contact, the sphere formed into a neon green aura that outlined the shape and details of my sword. I raised it to my side and disappeared into a dark portal that turned into a beam of dark energy, which launched itself at Zack. He tried to cut through it with the Buster Sword with a beam wave, but the beam went through the sword and opened a portal up in front of him. I took the chance and slashed at him. He jumped to get out of the way of my sword. I turned to see if I had gotten him. He fell to one knee clutching his side. It was a direct hit.

"Make sure you tell your old man I said high." Zack said before everything went white.

-Back in reality, outside the hole of Cocoon, Night time—

I woke up to feel someone shaking me. I open my eyes to see it was Lightning.

"Mom, what time is it?" I asked now half awake.

"9:00pm." She answered. "Your father wants to give you something. He didn't say what it was though. He's in his room. Let's not keep him waiting."I followed her into the lower interior of the Highwind. It was actually quite nice. The living quarters of the aircraft were not what I expected since it was actually looking like someone rich was living there. I found Cloud's room easily due to the sign on the front of his room's door saying "Cloud's room. GO AWAY. DO NOT ENTER, enter and DIE!". I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard Cloud's voice on the other side.

"Me and Lightning." I answered. "You wanted to see me."

"Come in."

I opened the door and walked into the room with Lightning right behind me. She shut the door and leaned against it. I saw cloud lying on his bed with arms folded behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. His room looked like a regular bedroom with no fancy gizmos and designs to decorate. I took in the details of his new outfit. He was now wearing a black jacket, with a single black sleeve covering his left arm, black combat cargo pants, black combat boots, half of a skirt covering his left leg, a pair of black combat gloves, black leather belt straps attached to the half skirt and around his right thigh and around his waist which connect to six sword holsters to the belt around his waist and connected to the large shoulder belt strap around his upper body, and a single shoulder pauldron on his left shoulder with a silver wolf pendant attached to it. I took a look at the wall that the Buster Sword and six other swords, close to and similar in size, length, and shape to the Buster Sword except for the one farthest from the massive sword, leaning against it. (Cloud is wearing his AC outfit except it has six sword holsters instead of the 2-3 in the movie.)

"I think it's about time I pass on the Buster Sword to you, Wolf." He said with a small smile.

"So this is what Zack was talking about." I said earning a look from both of my parents. "A guy named Zack Fair came to me in a dream a little while ago. He was wearing the same SOLDIER outfit as you and using the Buster Sword. He said he knew you and to tell you he says hi." My mom raised her eye brow. Cloud just smiled.

"He was my best friend before I met Avalanche besides Tifa." Cloud explained. "He has come to me before in my dreams too. He had died protecting me when I was in a unconscious state. He past the Buster Sword to me in his dying moments and made me his living legacy. He had received the sword from his mentor who passed it on to him. His mentor was also a 1st Class SOLDIER." I walked over to the Buster Sword, grabbed it by the handle and lifted it up into the air with ease. It seemed lighter than before the last time I had used it. I spun it in my left hand before placing it on the electromagnetic super materia enhanced magnet on my back that was attached to the shoulder strap around my upper body."

"Thanks dad." I said before pausing at the door.

"There's a room at the end of the hall. It's yours if you want. We should reach Eden in a few hours before the sunrise. So rest up if you want." Cloud said. " Tell us if you have any plans if you have any plans for getting past PSICOM security and into the Sanctum's main building.

"Let me make a few calls." I said. "I know a few people who can help us get into Eden and into Eden's Hall as well as evening the odds. They're part of Organization XIII like I am." They nodded as I exited the room. I went to the room they had said I can use at the end of the hall. It was just like Clouds. I sat on the bed after pulling my flip cellphone out and looked at my contacts. I stopped and press speed dial when I reached Melody Blade's number. It rang for a couple seconds before a few seconds before she answered.

"Wolf! Is that you?" She asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes it Melody." I answered. "I was wondering if you could do me a small favor."

Chapter end.-


	5. Chapter 4: Psycho's Return

Final Fantasy VII, VIII, and XIII their characters and whatever else is from the Final Fantasy series (including video games, movies, anime, novella, and etcetera) are all owned by Square Enix. I'm sorry for any mistakes I have made with writing errors I've made in the past few chapters. These next few chapters are going to be longer and filled with more action. I've had finals and finishing with my last weeks of school these past few weeks now so I'll be able to update this story much faster now. More members of Organization XIII will appear in these following Chapters. I'm also putting one of the mythological gods into one or two these Chapters as well. Please notice that Psycho has the personalities of the Joker from Dark Knight, any of the Jokers from any of the cartoon/animated Batman series, video games, and movies, Kefka the Clown, Cannibal Lector (minus the cannibal part), the guy from the SAW movies, Sephiroth, and the Weasels from "Who Framed Roger Rabbit", Judge Doom's henchmen, It was a request I took from my Cousin. She is a huge fan of Final Fantasy and "Who Framed Roger Rabbit". She had asked me to make one of my characters for my stories have part of their personality based off of the Weasels and Psycho was the only character I could think of who could do that. Psycho has 2 sides to his personality. One half is a "Let's destroy everything in sight, more humorous, and I don't care what anyone thinks or does" personality that is based off of the Kefka the Clown, the Weasels, and the jokers from the animated/cartoon Batman series, video games, and moves, while the other half is a "lets destroy everything, torture our victims till they beg for death, kill millions of innocents in cold blood while smiling, mess with someone's mind until they go uncontrollably insane, a darker, more serious, cold hearted, pure evil, crazier, merciless, Stronger, Chaotic, and Psychotic" personality based of the personalities of the Joker from the "Dark Knight", Sephiroth, the guy from the SAW movies, Cannibal Lector, and the more serious side of Kefka the Clown. Kefka the Clown is from Final Fantasy VI. Psycho's "darker, torturous, deadly, more destructive, crazier, merciless, pure evil, psychotic, uncontrollably insane, serious, stronger, and chaotic" side will be introduced later on.

Chapter 4: Psycho's Return and Chaos consumes Eden.

-(Wolf's POV.)—

I stared down at the floating metropolis Eden. The city was a Fal'cie, home to the Sanctum, and the light and Heart of Cocoon all in one. I told everyone of the plan to rendezvous with Organization XIII's Freedom Blade aircraft. About a 1000ft above Eden. They all agreed since this would help even the odds. I had told them to let the members of the Organization and Cid to fight PSICOM's aerial fleet guarding Eden from the sky so the L'cie could get to Eden easier. NORA and AVALANCHE will help Cid defend the Highwind by providing cover fire as he pilots the aircraft so he can drop off The Rebellion Groups in front of Eden's Hall to form a Blockade to prevent any PSICOM soldiers from entering Eden's Hall to stop the L'cie. The members of Organization XIII will tell us their plans once we rendezvous with them.

"So you think this plan will work?" Snow asked me as he leaned on the railing of the Highwind's deck I was leaning on as we approached the rendezvous point.

"It should." I answered. "The members of Organization XIII are not ones people should underestimate under any situation. Every single member are one man armies. Not even PSICOM'S Elites are a match for the Organization. The only ones that actually prove a challenge for a member are L'cie, super soldiers that have gone through a series of experiments, Fal'cie, some Pulsian creatures, and another member of Organization XIII."

"So basically you guys are basically almost unstoppable super soldiers that are able to overthrow the Sanctum and possibly Fal'cie rule?" he asked surprised

"Yep." I responded. "We never felt to rebel against the government or Fal'cie rule because we never felt the need to anyway until now that is."

"Look out below!" I heard two voices yell from above. I turned around and looked upward to see 6 shadowy figures falling towards the deck of the Highwind. Snow had another surprised look on his face as the aircraft that was above the Highwind fly out of sight away from Eden. The rest of the people rushed out onto the deck to see the six figures land on the deck of the Cid's aircraft, the pilot was the only one who was wasn't on the deck because he was still piloting the Highwind.

"You guys are the six members of Organization XIII that will help with the aerial assault." Lightning asked the brunette girl who I had thought earlier on the Palamencia, hand on her gunblade.

"Yes we are." Melody said giving Lightning a smile. My mom eased her grip on her weapon. "This is Jenova II, Alistair, Alexandria, Drake, and Scythe. I'm Melody Blades, leader of Organization XIII. You guys already know that Wolf over there is part of the Organization." Instead of the multi-buckled black outfit she usually wears, Melody was wearing a red sleeveless shirt, a pair of black combat boots, a pair of Black Combat Jeans with a Red mini skirt, and a black leather Jacket with the left sleeve cover in spiked armor gauntlets covering the entire sleeve, a shoulder pauldron on her left Shoulder, red fingerless gloves, a piece of armor covering half of the left side of her chest as a Chest plate, and a piece of armor covering the left side of her upper back with a in the center of it. She was leaning against a sword with a curved blade with hilt of the sword made from the claw of a dragon's claw from a small sized dragon, this sword is known as the Dragon Claw. There was a sword on her back that took the shape of a small dragon's wing with nine sword blades attached to it. One was attached above the wings bone structure at the blades ridge and the other 8 blades were placed where the dragons wing span would be. Melody had silvery blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, light chestnut brown hair in a downward spiked fasion, and a very fit, slim, and slightly athletic body.

"Just call me Jenny." Jenova, the silver haired girl said. She was wearing tight black combat jeans and tight black long sleeved combat shirt, two silver shoulder pauldrons (same ones Sephiroth has from FFVII: AC), black combat shoes, and a white cape across her back attached to her shoulder pualdrons. She had pale skin, neon green eyes with slit pupils, the same type of body Melody has, and very long silver hair reaching her knee caps. Both mom and I noticed Cloud had briefly tensed up at the sight of her, but decided to ignore it. Jenova's sword was a 7ft long Masamune that she was holding in her left hand.

Alexandria had the same outfit as Jenova except it was white, no shoulder pauldrons, a white t-shirt, and no cape. She had blond hair, hazel eyes, tanned skin, and was slightly thinner body than Jenova and Melody. Her weapon was a bladed lance with two long blades on each end.

Alistair wore the same outfit as me except two shoulder pualdrons and a sleeveless black cloak that covered his entire body including his arms. His right arm was completely made out of indestructible iron. He had coal black eyes, smooth fiery red hair, a pale skin, and an athletic muscular body. His sword he wields is a broad sword (the same kind Zack and Angeal use in Crisis Core).

Drake and Scythe both wear the full armor Guardian Corps outfit with the same black cloak Alistair has (The GC armor suits are the same suit of armor that the Corp's Tranquifex, the guardian corps soldiers in the yellow armor in Palumpolum, wear except both are helmetless and Drake's suit is all black and Scythe's suit is the same shade of red that Blood is). Scythe has spiky raven black hair that shines a blood red color when the sunlight reflects off of it, blood red eyes, ghost white skin, a slim athletic body, a scar running from the left side of his forehead to his right cheek. He is wielding a triple bladed Scythe with each blade the size of my torso. Drake has brown eyes, fair skin, an athletic body, and blue hair covering his right eye. He is wielding a double bladed battle axe. The bladed axe was the size of one of my entire arms.

"Once we are finished with the aerial fleet PSICOM has, we will join the fight in Eden. Wolf and Jenova will join the group of L'cie at Eden's Hall. I'll join the group of rebels led by one of the other members of Organization XIII to provide support and stop any enemy trying to stop you guys that are stationed at Eden's Hall. Alistair, you will join Group 4 at Edens Park and Join Group 5 at Eden's Hall. Alexandria, Drake, Scythe, you three will join up at Groups 1, 2, and 3 and will have the same objective as Alistair and Me. NORA and AVALANCHE, I suppose you guys are helping this aircrafts pilot protect this ship and provide cover fire. Am I correct?" Melody asked the leaders of each group. Barret and Gadot, who is filling in for Snow as leader of NORA while snow is with the group of the L'cie, both silently nodded.

"Is everyone ready?" Lightning asked getting nods from everyone. "Good because this is going to be one hell of a battle." With that said, the sound of many Aircrafts could be heard as Cid lowered the Highwind to about 250 feet above Eden. Alexandria looked over the railing and widened her eyes in amusement.

"This has gotten very interesting." She said with an amused smirk. "Looks like PSICOM are sending out the big guns to come finish us off and Jihl Nabaat is in charge."

"Give up and Die without a Fight." we heard Jihl's voice say over a loud intercom. "I'd hate it if you L'cie tainted Eden with your Pulsian curse."

"Oh blow it out your bag pipe, Jihl!" Scythe yelled loud enough so she could hear from the platform she was standing on the exterior of a PSICOM battle ship.

"That's it kill them all!" Jihl yelled over the intercom ordering all aerial combat aircrafts to attack the Highwind. I did a front flip and kicked of the deck's railing downward towards the PSICOM Armada pulling the Buster Sword off my back and slashing through anything that got in my way. Jenova and the rest of the six members of Organization XIII jumped off the ship right after me. She had landed on the back of the Bahamut eiodoidon (sorry never had been able to spell that on correctly) that Fang Just summoned with Lightning, Fang, and Vanille. Cloud summoned Bahamut Zero and rode on the six winged dragon bahamut's back with Snow Vincent, and Sahz. Genesis had summoned a Volcanic Dragon (the Zack fights in the beginning of Crisis Core, except this one is bigger) and rode on its back with Hope and Squall. I landed on the command ship Jihl was on. "I'd love to stick around and chat, but I have a group of L'cie to catch." She said before hitting a button on the control panel and landing on one of the Hover bike as she kicked the soldier who was riding it off the seat and began riding down to Eden chasing after the L'cie. I pulled out the gunblade hidden in the secret weapons pocket and activated the sniper scope while switching it to gun mode, and fired a shoot at Jihl. It hit a small PSICOM Aircraft that got in the way taking its engine out in the process. My gunblade was a Silencer Shotblade model. Half 5ft sword and half 12gage shotgun equipped with armor piercing bullets and a scope from a sniper rifle to give it both stronger and long ranged attacks. I heard a rumble from inside of the aircraft. I jumped off quickly enough to be avoid an explosion the destroyed the aircraft I was just on as well as half of PSICOM's aerial fleet. When the smoke cleared there was a man about 5ft-5in tall standing on the edge of the giant hole. He has long spiky raven black hair, and ghost white skin. He was wearing a red t-shirt with a white long sleeved undershirt, black ripped up jeans, a pair of red fingerless gloves, a pair of red Chuck Taylors, and a white mask with a screwed up blood red smile painted on it and two holes cut through it to see (picture the jokers mouth from Dark Knight in order picture the masks smile and the long spiky raven black hair of Madara Uchiha from naruto for the hair).

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! WATCH OUT EDEN, PSYCHO'S BACK!" the man clad in red stated as he laughed like a maniac as he called himself Psycho. I launched myself off a part of rubble at the deranged lunatic. He saw me coming and launched a giant fireball from his hand at me. I flipped over and landed on the piece of rubble he was just on as I watched him land on some more rubble further below. I started chasing after him. "You can't catch me Wolf, I'm the psycho killer!" He sang as I chased after him further down towards Eden through the rubble crashing downward towards Eden. Jenova and Melody took notice of this.

(3rd person) –

"Jenny, your boyfriend is going to get himself killed one of these days." Melody said to Jenova who only sighed.

"Funny." Jenova sighed in slight annoyance. "I've been telling him the same thing for years now and he still is too deaf, stubborn, stupid, and extremely hard headed to realize it's the truth even if I do love him dearly."

"That happens to be my son." Lightning said giving both girls the coldest glare they have seen in their entire lives. It was so cold that it felt as all of Cocoon had frozen solid below zero. "And what's this about you loving my son, Jenova?" She questioned the silver hair girl making both the 19yr old (Melody) and the 16yr old (Jenova) gulp in fear. Half Hell no fury like that of a Mother.

"I'm dating him." Jenova responded truthfully. "I really do love him. I really want to have a family with him one day. I'm trying my best to keep him happy, Mrs. Strife." Lightning gave her a small heartwarming smile before returning to her usual serious expression

"Please just call me Light, or mom, if you want but only call me mom when not in front of the others. I have a reputation to keep." Lightning said as she earned a nod from the silver haired swordswoman as she glanced back at them. As they jumped off bahamut and landed in a plaza not far from either genesis or clouds group. The only obstacle in their paths of the three groups of L'cie of meeting in the central plaza that connected with the path that led straight to the capital building was Jihl and her battalion of PSICOM Elites.

"Leave the pink haired woman to me." Jihl said in a commanding voice. "I will dispose of her myself personally." The blond added as Lightning gave Fang, Vanille, Melody, and Jenova to leave Jihl to her and to cover her back from the Elites incase Jihl orders them to do something underhanded. Lightning and Jihl began to duel at a high speed pace evening matched. An hour into the fight, Jihl's attacks became more sluggish as she charged Lightning with a barrage of attacks. After the third attempt at this. Jihl tilted her head to the left and the battalion behind her all raised their rifles at Lightning and pulled the triggers. But the shots never made contact as Lightning and Jihl both jumped into the air at the same time and as Melody summoned a vortex of wind sending the bullets right back at the soldiers, killing them with her dragon wing-like sword. Jihl took the opportunity to kick Lightning in the stomach, which dropped blaze edge with as she kneeled on the ground in pain. Jilh kicked the gunblade upward and catching it in her free hand, switching it to gun mode, and aimed it at Lightning's head. Lightning looked at the barrel of her own weapon as tears started rolling down her face knowing this was the last time she would see her friends, son and boyfriend and knowing she had failed in saving Sereh. She closed her eyes waiting for the shot that would end her life.

"BANG!"

The sound came but she knew she was still alive since she could hear her heartbeat slow down to the normal rate. She opened her eyes to see blood splattered on both her and Jihl. She looked up and saw that someone had taken the bullet for her. That someone had grabbed the blonds arm and directed it at their own shoulder and that someone was no other than Jenova. What creeped out Lightning was that Jenova had a dark smile on her face that could easily haunt someone's dreams for years.

-Chapter end-


	6. Chapter 6: Psycho the Falcie?

ALL Final Fantasy characters, games, products, and such are owned by Square Enix. All I own the OC's and this story. I'm making the text a little bigger though. I forgot to mention Psycho has some of Tobi and Madara's personality, that's like it as well, from Naruto and Goku's personality from DBZ. He also can Block attacks from his opponents with a simple finger.

Chapter 5: Psycho vs. everyone, and Psycho the Angel of Apocalypse, and Psycho the Fal'cie!

3rd person—

Lightning watched in horror as blood dripped down on her from Jenova's shoulder. She watched as she smiled, her pupils turning into slits as she looked at Jihl with the cruelest smile a person has ever given someone. The PSICOM Colonel backed away slightly in fear and surprise from Lightning and the silver haired girl. She still had blaze edge in her hand now intentionally pointed at Jenova. The girl kept on smiling.

"What's the matter Jihl, are you afraid of little harmless me?" Jenova asked in complete sarcasm and a lot of killer intent in her voice. "I'll give you one shot Jihl. You miss, you're dead." She walked towards the blond, grabbing the barrel of the gunblade and pointed it at her forehead. Jihl pulled the trigger instantly, and Jenova disappeared like a ghost. No blood splattered on the ground. A minute or two had passed before there was a flash of light and the next thing everyone sees is Jihl's arms are cut off and Jenova standing next to Jihl with her Masamune in her right hand with the blade pointing out and away from her body with the blade's edge facing away the direction she was facing. The wound on her shoulder had mysteriously disappeared.

"!" The armless woman screamed in pure horror. "What have you done to my arms?"

"I'm only teaching you what it feels like when your victim is completely defenseless." With that said, she jumped upward, and spun to her left, decapitating Jihl along the way in one fluid quick motion. She turned towards her allies as her pupils turned back to normal. She looked around confused at the shocked looks everyone, except Melody, was giving her. She then looked down at the headless body of Jihl. Looking back up. "Did I do this?" she asked as if nothing happen.

"Hell yes." Lightning said. "Are you trying to say you don't remember anything at all?"

"Oh um sorry." Jenova said sheepishly. "Sometimes I have these weird killing frenzies where I barely remember a thing. It's very rare for them to occur though. The only thing I really remember is taking that bullet for you." She explained as she gave Lightning back Blaze edge. The pink haired woman caught it.

"But it doesn't answer my questions." Fang said looking at Melody when Cloud and Genesis's groups showed up. "What I want to know was that freak that Wolf started chasing after. The one who blew up half of PSICOM's aerial Fleet and the high pitched voice."

"That was Psycho." Melody answered in a sad voice. "He was a former member of Organization XIII back when it used to be Organization XIV."

"XVI?" Fang said confused. "It used to be XIV?"

"Yes, the organization used to have 14 members." Melody explained in the same sad tone. "The thirteenth member was killed in first degree murder and the fourteenth member went insane and killed the 13th member. Psycho was member 14, but he went by another name back then. And the one he killed was a 16 year old boy named Shadow. Shadow was Wolf's best friend and my boyfriend at the time. Psycho had gone insane with his powers and severely injured Wolf and killed Shadow in cold blood stabbing him all over 50 times. Wolf was somehow able to defeat him but just barely, and I had sealed him in another dimension using the powers of the Supreme Angel. I don't know how he escaped but was quickly caught and placed in a impenetrable prison by PSICOM since he wasn't fully healed. This all happened 3 years ago."

"And exactly what were his powers that drove him insane?" Lightning asked, now concerned for her son's safety.

"He is the Angel of Apocalypse and Shadow's twin brother, who was the angel of peace." Melody explained even more. "He was experimented on so much, that his sanity was shattered. He was also given the DNA of Ragnarock, Orphan, Bartandualas, and an unnamed Fal'cie. He has the some of the powers and abilities of the Fal'cie as well as Ragnarock. We are not sure what they are though. He always kept to himself though and never used them other than his Angel powers."

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" They heard Psycho's voice yell. Every one jumped out of the way far enough back from Psycho who landed on his feet creating a small crater where the group was just standing. He raised an 8ft long Zanbaktoe, that was half the size of the Buster Sword, into the air horizontally. A few moments later Wolf came crashing down and swung the giant sword at the deranged lunatic, but the attack was simply blocked by the Zanbaktoe, which stayed in the same position. Psycho switched the position of his sword so it was vertical with and lined up with Wolf's sword and simply tilted forward into an upright position. The movement had somehow cause Wolf to go flying backwards into a building behind the group of L'cie. Jenova and Lightning were the quickest to move in for an attack. Psycho stabbed the sword into the ground and jumped and landed on the Zanbaktoe's handle making both attacks collide with the sword. Both the blaze edge and the masamune bounced off the sword, not even leaving a scratch what so ever into the blade. He then pulled the sword out of the ground, spun and roundhouse kicked Lightning into Jenova, who was knocked back into Snow from the impact along with Lightning. "Can't anybody here give me a real challenge instead of that poser behind me that's trying to rip off my look?" He asked mockingly as he turned around and pointed his thumb at Squall over his shoulder.

"I'll show you who's a poser when I through with you." Squall said as he launched a bullet at Psycho with his gunblade, who caught it and threw it back at the group nearly missing Squall's head. The former Organization XIII member had blocked both the Fusion sword and the Dragon Claw sword with both of his index fingers. He then sent Cloud flying upward into the air with a simple flick of his finger and sent him flying into Lightning, who had recovered from the earlier kick, with a simple back handed punch to when the blond haired man came back down with a Clime hazard attack.

"You two are so predictable like an old married couple. No wonder where Wolf gets his fighting style from." Psycho insulted at Cloud and Lightning before turning his attention at Melody who then swung the Dragon Wing Sword at Psycho who blocked it and knocked it out of her hand with a single flick of his wrist and the Zanbaktoe. "Well I would love to have an evening alone with you, my dear, but I have more pressing issues to attend to at the moment." He said taking her left hand in his right, bowing down and kissing her hand in a very mocking way to antagonize her. He then twisted her right wrist so she would drop the dragon Claw sword, then let go and drop kicking her into the other L'cie. Fang tried attacking from behind only ended up being uppercutted by Psycho fist and sent flying into a store window. Vincent shot 3 materia spells with Cerberus, but the three spells were sent back at him, Squall, and Genesis after being rebounded off a shield Psycho had made with some magic, that increased Vincent's attack by 3x when they bounced off the shield, and rendering the three unconscious. Sahz, Vanille, and Hope were too scared to help and fight this guy due to fear. Wolf and Jenova had recovered from their previous attack and Psycho sent a green sphere of energy into the ground which summoned a barrier to keep the rest of the group from helping Wolf and Jenova. "What should I turn you two into two day?" Psycho asked himself. "I know! How about L'cie!" He clapped his hands together and then there was a flash of light. After the flash disappeared, Psycho had a black metallic wing coming out of back and his arms were made of metal now. He pointed both metal arms at the pair and the arms launched and trapped their limbs like a snake capturing its prey. The tentacle like arms then latched onto their necks and started to electrocute them as they gave them their L'cie brands. After they received their brands and focus, Psycho continued to electrocute them for the fun of it. "How do you like it? Medium, or well done? Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Psycho laughed shocking them to the point where the two were bleeding, crying, and screaming in total pain. He then dropped them when their brands started to glow. "Uh oh." Psycho said as he jumped away and got rid of the barrier. "This is my exit. I'll deal with you all later." He said before vanishing like a ghost. A moment later two figures appeared hovering over the two unconscious soldiers. One took the appearance of a knight in black armor and the other had the same look, appearance, and roar as the Bahamut SIN (The giant dragon like beast from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children).

Chapter end—


End file.
